Touch screens, also known as “touch-control screens”, are the most simple, convenient and natural man machine interaction devices at present. They provide multimedia with a new appearance and greatly facilitate life, hence becoming an attractive, brand-new multimedia interaction equipment.
A touch screen mainly realizes touch function by a touch panel. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional touch panel includes a substrate 1, a plurality of rows of first sensing electrode patterns 2 in a first direction, and a plurality of rows of second sensing electrode patterns 4 in a second direction disposed on the substrate 1, with insulating patterns 3 disposed between the first sensing electrode patterns 2 and the second sensing electrode patterns 4 to insulate the first sensing electrode patterns 2 and the second sensing electrode patterns 4 from each other. In the manufacturing process of the touch panel, the first sensing electrode patterns, the second sensing electrode patterns and the insulating patterns are formed by one exposure respectively and each exposure uses one mask respectively, which causes a high manufacturing cost.